villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Werner von Strucker
Werner von Strucker is a recurring antagonist in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., appearing as a supporting antagonist in Season 3, and a major antagonist in Season 5. He is the son of HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker. A few months after his father's death, he was persuaded by Grant Ward to join HYDRA and help him rebuild the organization, which also however led to his traumatic torture. After gaining powers by S.H.I.E.L.D., he joined General Hale and Ruby Hale in their plans. He was portrayed by Spencer Treat Clark. Biography Beginnings Despite being the son of Wolfgang von Strucker, Werner was raised away from his father's work. Although he was aware of what his father did, he was not allowed to enter into that world of terrorism and world domination. Instead, von Strucker lived a life of luxury, using his father's money to purchase large boats and host parties with beautiful women, even giving full support by Gideon Malick. When his father was murdered by Ultron, HYDRA was destroyed and von Strucker inherited all of his father's money, with which he continued to fund his party life-style, using the name Alexander Braun to hide away his father's connection to HYDRA. Recruitment into HYDRA However, Werner's lifetstyle is interrupted when Grant Ward kidnaps him and forced him to give away the passwords to all of Werner's bank accounts by having his second-in-command Kebo to beat him up. Ward then offered Werner a chance to prove himself to do HYDRA's work, to which Werner accepted by helping out in tracking down Lash and Malick. However, Malick ended up betraying Werner, who ends up being tortured by Kebo, though Melinda May arrives to the rescue before finding out the truth about Lash from a beaten Werner. New Powers As Werner is taken to a hospital due to suffering brain damage, he got caught into 'shock therapy' by Lincoln Campbell, resulting him to develop enhanced memory skills and being more prone to violent outbursts. Werner is then evicted from the hospital and sent to the Blue Raven Bridge, where he is held prisoner until the arrival of Ruby Hale, who offers him a job in helping her mother General Hale in capturing the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Betrayal and Death Following Ruby's betrayal of her mother, Werner was assigned to aid Ruby in her plans of using the gravitonium to take down the agents and bring about the "Destroyer of Worlds". However, following the defeat of Anton Ivanov, Werner ends up being killed by accident when Ruby crushed his head after infusing 8% of the element on herself. Navigation pl:Werner von Strucker Category:Terrorists Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Assassins Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Supremacists Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased